


A walk in the park

by Just_A_Random_Persona_Nerd



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann is a tease, Dates, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Movie Dates, Ryuji suffering, Scary Movies, Self-indulgent fluff, The thieves are not good wingmen, post-cannon, send help., yeah i regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Random_Persona_Nerd/pseuds/Just_A_Random_Persona_Nerd
Summary: With the Metaverse gone and Shido behind bars, Ryuji decides it's about time to take Ann on a real date.Fluff ensues.





	A walk in the park

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this is actually one of my better fics? Probably not but eH.

_5_ _PM._

It was 5 PM, and she wasn't here yet, and he. was. _dying._

Ryuji had checked the time on his phone about 1000 times, and had just made it 1001. Where was she? Did she bail? No, Ann wouldn't bail. She wasn't that type of person, and he knew that. But still, it was hard to _not_ worry. A lot of shit happened in the last _month,_ not to mention year, and expecting things to go wrong became a bit of a habit for all of the former Thieves.

Still, he needed to keep reminding himself that, all of that was over. Mementos collapsed, the false God was defeated by their group that is no more, and Shido was arrested for his sins, given the death sentence (which all of the Thieves had celebrated big time).

Gradually, life had faded back to as normal as it could be, what with everything that happened, and as the older Thieves focused on college, Ryuji decided it's about time for him and Ann to go on a proper date.

He soon, however, realized that, it might not have been the smartest idea to ask Ann out before choosing his outfit. The model was usually the one who helped the group when they needed fashion or dating advice, and with her out of the picture, he was at the mercy of the other former Thieves who wanted to 'help' him, and that 'help' consisted of lazing around his house and eating his food.

Morgana seemed especially too fond of the idea.

The Skull was interrupted from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, as he swiftly turned around as if it was a shadow attacking him, much to the amusment of his date.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ann said with a giggle, twirling the ends of her pigtail on her finger nervously. "I was busy all day, and then I couldn't decide what to wear.."

The girl scanned his character, before putting both hands over her mouth to stiffen her giggles at his mish-mashed outfit. "Oh no.. You didn't ask the others for help, did you?"

Ryuji meekly nodded, cursing the other Thieves for doing this, cursing himself for asking them for help and cursing the temperature for suddenly rising. Ann erupted in giggles, and Ryuji didn't know wether to be embarrassed or find the sound endearing.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." she said in a playfully pitiful tone after she recovered from her fit, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, to which he grinned.

"Is it that bad?"

Ann snorted playfully and shook her head. "Nah. Anyway, sorry again for being late."

" 's okay." he replied, waving a hand in the air lazily. "I'm just glad you came. Was half expecting you to bail."

Upon seeing the deadpan look Ann fixed him with, he realized he probably shouldn't have said that, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she started to laugh. That sound, that laughter, was so sweet and soft and genuine and real that Ryuji was sure he would have melted.

"No, no." she quickly said, waving get free hand in the air, while the other one was firmly set on her hip. "I had a last minute shoot. It keeps happening these days.."

"Oooooh! A'ight, that makes sense."

"So, what do you have planned?"

Ryuji grinned, and pulled out two tickets from behind his back. The movie was some horror movie he remembered the model talking about some time ago, and she seemed to notice it, her own grin widening as she wrapped her arm around Ryuji's.

"Welp. Let's go. Don't wanna be late!"

Ryuji merely nodded in response, although the heat started creeping back up his neck.

* * *

"Are they _for real_?"

Ann yelled, and Ryuji didn't know whether to be proud she used his catchphrase, or annoyed because she stole it.

"Man.." he hummed, putting his head on her shoulder to look at the giant banner, advertising the up-coming movie based on the Thieves themselves. "How're they plannin' to do that?"

Ann shook her head in disbelief, before taking out her phone. A flash of light went off as she took a picture and stuffed her phone back into the pocket of her jacket. "I gotta show this to the others.."

"We gotta like, have a giant sleepover and watch it, or somethin'.."

" _Yes_!"

She immideatly covered her mouth, face reddening, as most people in the area turned to look at them with confused expressions. "...yes..." she repeated again, though this time in a whisper and with a sheepish expression.

* * *

The movie was.. A bit more of a let-down than Ann expected it would be..

Ann didn't realize how much doubling as Panther of the Phantom Thieves effected her every day life, particularly in the 'fears' department.

Turns out that, after seeing literally Hell come down to Earth, dissapearing from existence only to re-apper so you can watch your friend shoot a God in the face, ordinary things like jumpscares in a horror movie weren't that scary anymore.

Disgusting, oh yeah. But scary? Not so much.

In fact, she spent most of the time in the cinema just watching her partner's reactions, finding that activity more entertaining than the movie itself.

Watching Ryuji pretending not to flinch at every jumpscare and hold in his shrieks whenever a particularly scary scene happened, pretending not to notice his hold on her arm tightening or his eyes darting anywhere but the giant screen was nothing short of precious, and Ann silently thanked Ryuji for his choice of movie.

"We can leave if you're scared." she tried for a teasing tone, but there was a genuine, soft undertone of worry in her voice, hinting that the offer wasn't as sarcastic as she made it out to be.

Upon hearing that, however, Ryuji immideatly detached himself from her arm, crossing his own over his now puffed-up chest, as the tempature in the room suddenly rose.

"Eff no! 'm not scared!"

Ann stiffened a giggle at the reaction, instead settling for just rolling her eyes, as she laid her head back on his shoulder once again, enjoying the rest of the movie.

* * *

"Did you like the movie, Ryuji?" she batted her eyelashes innocently, to which said boy groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't scared!"

"I have proof."

"..no you do not.."

Ann made the expression that was the literal definition of ;3 and took out her phone, which, to Ryuji's demise, contained said picture, in which was him, clinging to Ann's arm, and Ann herself, expression on the photograph the same as in person.

She swiftly dodged as her date tried to steal her phone, sticking her tounge out like a child, holding said phone above her head. Ryuji's expression shifted in a pout. "C'mon, dude! Delete it! Don't be a Futaba!"

Ann blinked innocently a few more times, before her grin grew. "Make me." she said smugly, topping it off with a wink.

Both of them were pointedly ignoring the strange looks they were getting, and it turned into an actual game of keep-away which ended when one of the staff members came over to them after they'd knocked over one of the cardboard cut-out ads.

"Excuse me." the man asked, wearing a giant, plastered on smile that seemed too joyfull to actually be real. "We have, uh, gotten some complaints.. Can you please leave?"

The two shared a look, before simontaniously bursting into laughter. The employee was still smiling, although his expression reminded them of a certain thief when he was beyond pissed but couldn't show it due to being recorded or in public.

* * *

They (eventually) gave in and left the mall, but didn't let this ruin their moods, and were both smiling as they walked through the town towards Shibuya Station, hand in hand, in a comftorable silence.

Somewhere along the way, Ryuji picked a rose from one of the rose bushes, not even caring that the bushes were inside a private garden.

They were Thieves, after all.

"Hey. Hey, Ann." he called to the girl, who seemed to snap out of her thoughts at the mention of her name, humming questioningly. Without any warning, be put the bright red rose in her hair, watching as her face turned the same shade.

Her confused expression only lasted for a second, though, soon stretching into a broad grin as she reached one hand up to touch the rose and wrapped the other around Ryuji's own arm again. "Thanks!" she giggled, and he could feel his heart pounding, hoping she couldn't feel it as well.

* * *

By the time they got to the station, they were both exhausted, and Ryuji all but collapsed into his seat on the train, Ann following shortly after, burrying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Did you have fun?" he asked softly, leaning his head on top of hers when she hummed in approval.

Soon enough, Ann dozed off, and Ryuji allowed himself to relax and enjoy the moment, because it was times like these that showed him everything was really okay now. They may not be running around in the metaverse changing hearts and uphoalding justice anymore, but they're still the Phantom Thieves. And they were together, okay, happy, _alive._

They survived all the madness that had went down in the past year, and he was certain that, any trobules that come in the future, they would be able to handle them.

Things may not be perfect _yet,_ but they'll get there.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ............why do all my fics always end up so short..?


End file.
